Lazy Days
by Funperson
Summary: Lazy feelings those days where you just want to lay around but cant. how does that make you feel? Lazy? or dangerous it makes you want to think of exxxactly what your life goals are. or where you want to go with your life, so how does this suit these two?
1. One of those lazier days

Chapter 1: One of those lazier days

She looked down at the floor; she could hardly believe it was only 9:00 the day seemed to drag on. She stared out at the desk across the rooms from her bed, on it lay the slip of paper and in Anko's writing she has it.

"Sorry, there will be no practices on this week you worked hard and have earned the vacation enjoy it and I will see you in a week.

"

It made her flip knowing full well that there was nothing she could do for an entire week; the time again seemed to drag by. Ino stared out at what she could almost believe to be a face staring back out at her through the window. Then she noticed it was, there perched outside her window sat Shikimaru, tapping again at the window. She looked out at him through the mix of hair and covers and decided that she wasn't dreaming and also noticed that she was still in her night cloths as she got up to let him in.

"YOU BASTARD!!! You wait until my vacation to come knocking at my window when you let me sit here and get there late when we train, what is wrong with you??" But as she followed his eyes she saw him staring at the one piece sleeping gown she was wearing, she smacked him the side of the head before walking off to the closet to change her clothes, she was thoroughly pissed at this lazy slacker that right now chose to show up, and out of the blue just decide is a good enough thing to just show up and wake me up. She noticed in her mirror that his jaw had hit the floor, she had slipped her gown off and she was now wearing her white panties and no bra, she turned around and walked to him, pressing her body against him she leaned in

"Why don't you take a picture it will last a lot longer than your memory" she was smirking as she walked to her door closing it, she was already pissed at him for coming this early on a off day, now he was gocking at her half naked body what is wrong with him?? She smiled again as she continued to walk around her room checking dresser drawers and searching dressers for her cloths, and finally she located her shirts, then her bra's, then she had her wardrobe put together.

"You know you could've just let me go out to the living room to wait while you got dressed…" Shikimaru was looked bedazzled at the appearance of his squad mate; she was almost perfect in appearance. And his nose started to bleed. She hurriedly looked at him before sliding her shirt on.

"Yeah I know I could have let you go and wait but its more fun to get dressed when you're teasing somebody in the process." She smirked as she slid her pants on and grabbed her shoes. Slipping out of her door and down the stairs to the living room she was on her way, she didn't know where she had nowhere to go but she was off, and she was hell bound on having a fun time in the process. No sooner as she slipped her shoes on did she grab Shikimaru was she out the front door, no word to or from mom and dad and no other identification as to her even existing she was just gone.

Hinata was uptown and she was furious she had just fought with her dad and cousin about her being ready to date and go on more extreme missions and then Naruto left her what next, to her this day was as bad as it got and she knew it. But still she was going to go about her day no matter what set back, the thought of her day was still entrapped upon her memory and still she could hear those words

"Its over" they haunted her the words were about to crush her as thought they were an unbearable pressure pressed on her chest suffocating her, she stormed off down the street she could almost feel the world bearing down on her, it was sad yet at the same time it didn't hurt as much as it should, she felt a tear whip down her eye like hot wax, it was warm which was odd because every time before then she cried, it was cold, lifeless, it was almost reflexive of her personality at the time.

Meanwhile back uptown Shikimaru and Ino were tearing through the city, they were looking, searching. For anything, something fun. They found there way to the ramen shop it was his promise to buy lunch since they missed breakfast for her changing. They hurried in, and the same smells, the same aroma, the same warmth washed over them.

"Ah Ino, Shikimaru good to see you I was wondering when you would catch up to your instructor and her friend they have been in the back for about an hour, my bet is that they are waiting for you." Ino looked confused at the ramen shop owner before going into the back the door was barricaded. They looked at each other before leaving the store and walking around the back going to the shop window that looked into the back office. Ino just about yelled but Shikimaru grabbed her mouth inside they watched, she looked up at him and his look was adamant…it spoke to her it told her, not a word…

They looked into the window inside they could see why the door was blocked the two had pushed a dresser in front of it and were hard at work on the table Asuma was tied to the table her pants folded next to her and Guy was pushing himself into her, that same retarded gleam in his eye along with that gritty little smile he was carrying on as he forced himself in and out and pushing himself to extremes Asuma was moaning and screaming, the look on her face was that of extreme lust and pain…

The two snuck away from the window, they were on the verge of laughing, almost about to cry from the sight. They looked back before continuing towards the main road. The thought of laughing was almost too overwhelming. Then it hit them. They had the same thought even though they didn't want to admit it. They thought that this was the reason they didn't have practice, which it was for this reason that they were off. But they didn't complain, instead they continued on the path away from the ramen shop and worked there way to the forests edge. Shikimaru found his favorite tree, where he sat and chilled out; Ino walked up next to him and sat down.

"So what, we are going to chill out here for a bit?" She didn't know what was going on anymore. She looked over at Shikimaru the thought filled her mind again…{I want to date you, I want to be with you, to be close to you} It taunted her, it confused her but instead she moved close to him and leaned over, if not for anything at least she was close to him for the time being. They slowly dozed off and it was blissful sweet even romantic. But still the time didn't last long before Ino felt Shikimaru get up and move letting her fall, the impact woke her up, but to her surprise he didn't leave he was standing over her his hand extended offering to help her up.

"Come on its time we go it's about to rain…so where to your house or mine?" he gave her a hand up and they began to walk. Arm in arm he helped carry her up the hill into the village all the way up to her house, she wasn't sure but she thought he saw a look of caring a look of love. And even to her surprise she found the strength the bravery to overcome her doubts…

"D, do you love me?" the words were like strangers to her, they barley drifted off her tongue before she finished and closed her mouth, but to no avail he heard her and she could feel her cheeks get rosy red, even hot. But she wasn't to stay embarrassed as he answered her…

"Yeah, I do… why else would I take this much care of you?" he was looking over at her as they walked; she stopped in the center of the street. He loved her, He loved her she couldn't believe it after the whole sasuke incident and all there years of fighting he actually loves her…he stopped to look back but as soon as he looked back he got thrown on, as she wrapped her arms around him in such a tight hug, she was finally close to him and that to her was all that mattered. He pulled away from her and he got close to her face, she was in shock at what she was sure to happen. He moved in and planted a kiss on her lips, Not one of those little kisses like you would give to a parent or a friend there lips were combined together and the kiss locked them, she didn't want the kiss to end and there kiss did seem to last forever and the world to Ino seemed to spin they were together in this kiss. And she could count the years forever. But she didn't. She pulled off to get a look at the man now standing right in front of her, he seemed to glow, seemed to shine now. He knight in shining armor.

They stopped and continued there walk to her house, the rain started to steadily fall now, and still through all of it they could see the moon in the sky, a sign of perfect purity, for a perfect night, they were together on this lazy day and to her that's all that mattered for right now and to her knowledge she had won. They hit her house she was giddy now she didn't know what was going to happen or where the night was going to lead. They continued up to her room, she was now almost asleep in his arms, her head snuggled against his chest, he was strong after all she had never seen him practice but here he just carried her all the way up the hill and now up the stairs to her room, what was he?? They made it to her room and he laid her out on the bed, she didn't want him to leave but he was headed for the door afraid to speak out she tried to speak but was glad when she saw him only close and lock the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked in confusion still in doubt to his motives. He didn't he only closed. The door, he moved the handle to show her this, she laid her head back down and looked over at him, he was so smooth and even of the like she just wanted to be near him. And yet the night was going by so fast for her it seemed to be going to fast there was nothing slowing down what she was sure to be the perfect night. She looked up at him and kissed him there lips connected and again she felt the same lifting effect they were kissing again this time the hands were searching.

Back across town Hinata was now at Sakura's house chilling out waiting to find out what there plan was she was going to be with her tonight seeing as she was now all alone she was now staring at her door

"Sakura can you let me in?" Hinata still had tears in her eyes, and sakura thought she knew why. "So am I to late?"

"No, hey why are you crying?" sakura had to ask even though she knew that Naruto had left her. "You know what lets get you into something dry, then we will talk okay." Sakura went over to her dresser looking for something anything; she kept looking finally immerging from inside her dresser with a large white t-shirt and a pair of gray baggy sweat pants. "Hinata they may be big but they are dry I will wait outside" Sakura walked outside her room. But outside the room she leaned down peeking through the keyhole.

She could see Hinata pulling the soaked shirt off her back, her powder blue bra soaked showed her nipples through them, as she took it off she could see the full size of her boobs they were enough to rival Tsunade. She pulled the shirt over her body; she unties her pants letting them slide off, her powder blue panties, soaked but still skintight. Sakura could tell Hinata shaved by the way her panties stayed so skin tight without the pillow effect. She pulled the gray sweat pants on pulling the strings tight. Sakura knocked on the door, before walking in.

"Hinata are you okay, I mean you were crying a minute ago, so how is" she was cut off by Hinata throwing herself onto sakura, she braced her in a hug. Hinata placed her head in sakura's neck, and rested there. Sakura could smell the lilac perfume on Hinata. She let go and stared into hinata's eyes, she could see a glimmer. They both leaned into each other, there lips met in a kiss, there tongues explored each others mouth, sakura could feel the heat from hinata's body leaching into hers

but she was in awe she didn't know what to think since Naruto left her and everything was falling apart around her. But she digressed as she moved back over to sakura. She couldn't believe what was happening or what she thought was going to happen, in all the sorrow and pain they had grown a mutual attraction to each other. And they knew it; they knew that for some odd reason that they wanted each other.

Back in Ino's room the kiss was still holding there hands were now searching each other, they were going for each other but they were still unsure about what the consequences were for there actions, they sooner decided to say forget it and keep going for it. They knew that they loved each other and who knows when the next time they can be together. Nobody that who they weren't going to waste a perfectly good night, Ino felt him slip his hand under her shirt she had the urge to fight him but fought it she knew what she wanted it and she was going to fight to get it. Yet at the same time she wanted this to be special, wanted it to all fall into place perfectly she did fight, she pushed away a bit but she could feel his warm body pressed evenly against hers. Could feel the growth that was making it harder to fight, she was in to deep to go back now. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't fight against it. She instead started to feel her way around, she knew what was going to happen and she wanted to be a part of it, she felt him pop her bra strap and even felt him gently rub against her boobs, his hand was warm and soft and he was using them in a way not for erotica but for soothing, she felt completely at ease with what he was doing and didn't want it to stop at all.

She only wanted to be part of the man she loved wanted to feel him pressed up against her and nothing else just to be close and to feel loved. Was that to much she contemplated as she thought through what she had done or was doing. They moved closer as they continued to kiss they were closer now than what they were. She didn't know when it happened but she had lost her shirt, she didn't complain or fight it, her bra was already unsnapped and hanging on only by her arms. There was nothing there stopping him and at the same time she could feel the excitement welling inside of her she could feel her breathing heave and grow, it was hard for her not to enjoy what they were doing, his hand slid down her stomach and she could feel herself getting wetter as he got closer the anticipation was turning her on as it was now this was going to tip her over the edge. His hand slid down her stomach and into the belt breach of her pants not even worrying about unbuttoning her pants she could feel the intensity welling away at her, The relief finally came when he started to circle around her clit, the tickling was enjoyable to say the least and she quickly ran her hand into his hair where she immediately pulled it back removing there mouths from each other.

It killed her she was finally getting where she wanted and even she was with the man she wanted and yet she was growing impatient she couldn't stand the waiting she just wanted to get this stuff over with, and so with a spiteful tongue and harsh words she rasped in his ear as angrily as possible. "Stop with all these formalities and just take me you lazy fool!!" she had, had it and just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible to feel the pleasure and feel the pains she craved this and yet was going to fight over it at every bite and corner.

But she was relieved when she felt her button pop off and her pants loosen. The breeze blew in from her window and whipped across her cool silk panties, the wet spot grew more as the anticipation shot up and she started to koon and moan, just a little at first as he slid his fingers into her, he was massaging her clit with one hand and rubbing the ridge of her back with the other, she was in pure favor with the erotica that was pouring over her, she began clawing at his naked back, lightly at first slightly running her nails across his back then as he started to get more force full she drove her nails deeper and dragging them through his skin he let out a slight moan/yelp as they continued, she slightly kicked off her pants he slid them off her legs and drew off her panties, they were soaked at this point as they continued he worked his way up her cleanly shaved legs, to the cute tuft of blonde pubic hair. She was shivering with anticipation, almost dreading the pain that was doomed to encroach upon her, to consume her but still she was ready, she knew it, she wanted it. She started to purr as he hummed his way up and down her legs. She could feel the warmth, could feel his lips pressed up against her clit, could feel the warmth of his face, the pleasure of his licking, the same pleasure that she had fantasized about for weeks in secret, had only believed real in the darkest part of her sickest imagination. She sighed feeling the tension release feeling the cool anticipation, the cutting relief. To feel his warmth, to feel him inside of her.

And to her delight she could feel him working his way up her stomach placing his head in-between her boobs, she was waiting for this waiting for everything to fall into place, he was humming, refracting the sound waves across her chest, she could feel the pleasure cut through her. She could feel the release mounting as he hummed his way through her chest. She opened her eyes for a second to see that he was biting down on her nipples the reaction took a couple of seconds before it hit her but the feeling was intense he was chewing her nipples rolling the buds around in his teeth, sucking the nipple clean and pulling at the muscles she was rolling her back, arching her spinal column and kooning again. His placed his hand over her mouth, her moan intensified as he started to suck on her boobs together, placing both nipples in his mouth at once and humming, she could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head. He got up close to her face removing his hand from her mouth long enough to let her press her lips against his sweat was pouring out over her head, he had teased every major sensory center in her body and successfully got her sweating hell she was practicly glowing in the moonlight from the sweat and as she kissed him she totally forgot what they were doing she laid back down and looked up at her man thinking about the events that were going to take place. It was taking to long, the romance was nice and so was the build up but it was taking far to long her parents were going to walk in or wake up or something, she had to hurry it up. She quickly grabbed his wrists spinning him under her. She was going to speed this up a lot more than he was going to. She saw the pleasure in his eyes he wanted this wanted to be controlled, less work for him. She leg go of him ripping a sleeve off of her shirt that now sat dantily on the night table and tied his wrists together at the headrest and tightly securing a sock in his mouth she lowered herself onto him forcing his tremendous girth into him, the size seporated her pussy, forcing the stretching to continue as she forced herself deeper and deeper into him she started to feel the expansion forcing her to moan and twitch, the force was pushing her into a level of Euphoric release she didn't know what she was doing but she knew what she was doing felt good so something had to be right. She started to slide faster and faster up and down his pole, faster and faster and faster, she could see his eyes rolling into his head, the muffled sound of his moaning was causing her to want to untie his hands and let him take over but for once she was in total control and was able to feel the positive side effects. And for once she was enjoying herself she was having some real satisfaction, or was it fun, she couldn't tell either way, she went on her own for a little while before reaching up and untying his hands he quickly jumped into action grabbing each wrist and forcing her into the bed, forcing her into the conforter forcing her to look up at him, she clenched her eyes shut looking up at him couldn't look at him waiting for the pain to start again. But it didn't this time when he slid himself into her it didn't hurt, it didn't have to be eased in it just sort of slid in and it felt good, it didn't hurt, it felt great. She could feel an orgasm mounting in her, could feel the intense rush of euphoric delight rush over her, she could feel the intensity and the enjoyment grow on her. And she loved it wanted it couldn't wait for more.

Inside of her she could feel her walls closing in on him, could feel her body contouring to his, she could feel the intensity of the sliding motion, his humping it was a great mix, she couldn't help but to start moaning louder and louder driving her nails into her bedspread Untill she reached around to his back, driving her nails into the ridges of his spinal column and scratching all the way down from neck to the base ridge of his back. He let out a loud yell no longer caring that they may wake up her parents they continued to drive themselves into the point of no return, they fought there way back towards each other out away from the great feelings they were going to, and before they fell out. There last words were shared together

"I love you"

"I love you"


	2. Lazy Intimidations

XXXXX- I got reviews hoping that this wasn't a one shot and it wasn't I am working on this second chapter and soon to release the third chapter things are coming along slowly but I am doing okay judging via the reviews anyway I hope you loyal readers keep coming back to read on. And I promise a new release soon and if you want to know what really went on between sakura and hinata you have to read my story Dirty Little Secrets I really aint going into much detail in this story but I promise you hinata does play a major roll in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Lazy Intimidations

Ino looked back on the now soiled bed, her window was open and she was letting the room air out, she sighted as she reached that point of thought where she couldn't stand to be with our without Shikimaru, she let out an even louder sigh thinking it a better time than any to go downstairs and put her bed coverings in the wash, she rounded up her blanket and sheets, her pillow case and reached for the window pushing it close. She walked downstairs; she reached the base of the stairs in time to hear the front door close she moved forward and into the living room she sighed to see that she was right and that it was her mother leaving the hospital to visit her dad which reminded her that she had to today at some point. She laughed as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen; from there she walked to the basement door.

The basement was unusually dark, the shadow was like a mass, then thinking about it her new boyfriend controlled the shadows so she thought better of it and turned the light on. She laughed at the thought that he would try and control her in her own basement, but to her it seemed like an ample opportunity she laughed again and walked down the stairs avoiding the cobwebs as she went. She opened up the washer and placed her coverings in it throwing in some detergent and turning it on high she walked up the stairs. But as she walked it seemed a little weird like she wasn't alone, she continued up the stairs the air was heavy at the top of the stairs but she could get over that she went from the mold of the basement to the clean air of the kitchen she laughed, then tried to take a step, she couldn't, she knew it and sure enough the trail led to the backdoor she looked at the door and viewed his hair in the window obviously he was hiding but did so poorly. She laughed at the intention; she knew what he was going to have her do. And sure enough her feet started to move, first her left than her right, she slowly approached the door, finally as she reached it her hand moved out she wasn't laughing now she grew mad as her hand turned the handle and the latch flew open. As the door opened Shikimaru walked in, she looked past him at the backyard looking for her moms car, nothing.

"You know I would have let you in if you just knocked right?!" she was fuming at him but still she was infatuated by that boyish smile and soft expression that burned into her with his eyes, she felt her body relax and she laughed he looked down at her before scratching his head.

"Yeah but it's not as fun, I think that this is a lot better, good experience and funny to boot." His smile grew wider as he reached out to grab him she looked at him as if he was lost, she didn't know whether to hug him or punch him she decided on the latter reaching out and grasping at him, he drew her close and she could now smell him. He smelled good, like lavender which was odd considering he should be sweating his ass off for coming all this way, she laughed again and breathed his scent in again. She loved it and loved him. She pressed her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile back across town Hinata awoke with a stir the thought of what she had done last night teased at her but she couldn't quite remember what it was that she did do. Or didn't do, she looked over at sakura and remembered the intense night, the great erotica and the pleasure that passed over both of them, then she thought about what it was that they really did and noticed that she wouldn't believe it if it weren't for the fact they both lay on her floor but naked still at each others arms. She let out a soft giggle before passing back out. Next to her mate, she sighed and laid back down. At least she was happy for tonight.

Back at Ino's house they were together laughing up the last night they were both back in her room, she slid off her night gown again letting her boobs flop out she laughed as she saw Shikimaru's face in the mirror reaching into her closet for her ninja garb, at least today she wasn't going to dress casual he was going to have to fight for it and she was going to make it a challenge, she laughed and pulled her panties up and slid her pants on, the last trace of the pink silk panties disappeared. He was in disbelief as he sat there and watched her getting dressed, they got ready as she finished tying up her shirt and latching on her pouches she got ready, and with her free hand grabbed at Shikimaru pulling him to the door. She wasn't fooling herself as she pulled him out of the house, she didn't want to leave the house yet at the same time she wanted to have an actual date, something she hasn't been able to have in a good long while. She stopped and turned to Shikimaru.

"Where do you want to go today?" She looked at him even though she knew the answer, she got ready as she loaded up her bags and got ready for his answer, but even to her surprise, her dismay she didn't hear the right answer.

"Why don't we go to the lake front? I can pack us a mighty lunch and we can bring a blanket and go picnicking" she looked at him in disbelief then thought about it, it was perfect for her first date with him, a peaceful, quite date she painted on her smile and nodded as they ran to the store, she was really good with this idea as they loaded all of there stuff into there cart, they were going from vender to vender getting everything they needed finally picking up a blanket from a street merchant and going about there way. The didn't think about where they were going but for once Ino was glad to see that Shikimaru was leading not her, that he was taking control and that she didn't have to think about anything. She let him lead, all the way to the woods. She didn't recognize the path, she didn't even remember going this way, he took her deep into the woods, into the darkness itself. Ino let out a quite shudder as she looked around she didn't know where she was, or how to get home if she had to run, she clutched close to Shikimaru's arm getting ready for just about anything. She could see the sunlight up ahead, she could see the garden by the lake, the gentle tree's and the beautiful lake, they were there and she knew where she was she just didn't know how to get here or back from here. But she knew she was by the lake, and in a beautiful remote location.

And immediately she knew that she was safe and that nothing would happen to her. She let out a sigh and grabbed the blanket, spreading it out by the garden, laying it out by the lake and letting things go by it. Shikimaru started getting the picnic ready and laying out the food, she knew that she was alone with him and she loved being so and let all the other feelings go, except for the feeling that something was watching her. She looked back at Shikimaru who now was setting up plates for both of them, she looked at the selection of food, who she helped pick out knowing she couldn't eat regular food, she quickly looked over the selection, sandwich stuffs, potato chips, even potato salad but a lot of it was summer foods and she loved that he got them for her. She tried to ignore the eyes she was now positive were boring into the back of her head, she knew they were there but she didn't want to believe it she wanted to believe that she was all alone with her man the thought bored into her, her man. Ino loved the sound of it, loved to think that he was her man and only hers. She loved it, Then she heard a branch break and Shikimaru shot into action leaving everything behind he stood up and looked around. Now she knew they weren't alone when this rough shot ninja can pick you out of the forest you really aren't that good of a ninja yourself. She looked around, and she even tried to focus on the ring of trees surrounding them and she knew that this was a bad place to be ambushed, nobody to see or hear you what with the trees blocking the view and the leaves absorbing the sounds of battle, there was sure to be trouble now. There was a quick sound almost like the wind, then the sound of a body hitting the ground, almost like a thud, a cold lifless sound, she moved her eyes over to her new boyfriend to see that he was no longer moving, knowing that he was either dead or knocked out, she shuddered to think what she would do if he was dead. She looked over at him and sure enough he was on the ground, there was no blood which was reassuring but at the same time there was a lifeless body next to her, she quickly looked around and decided better on fighting she took tide and ran for a tree, quickly looking out at the scene. There was her now unconscious boyfriend but nobody else.

"What are you looking for?" there was a voice behind her, she didn't even get a chance to look to see who it was before she felt his hand over her mouth she had the urge to bite down on his hand, she couldn't even be sure who he was, the voice didn't sound remotely familiar, but that doesn't mean anything because she never heard many voices in the first place. But still this voice was familiar with one that was heard, she knew what to expect, she knew what was coming she was about to get hurt, about to get hurt bad. But still she had to hurry, hd to stun him some how. She quickly turned around to face her attacker… Nothing, there was blank space behind her, but still the voice spoke behind her.

"Uh, look behind you, go ahead try and find me I dare you." He trailed off chuckling laughing, Ino wasn't about to start playing these games, she uprooted her feet from there spot, and with a half hearted sprint jump she tried to leap out of place and into the clearing, tried to leap into the opening and get onto equal grounds where his games wouldn't work, where his sand couldn't play with her mind, or even where they could play with equal grounds. And sure enough there was a trail of sand behind her, but no person, no gord, no nothing just her in the clearing with her unconscious boyfriend. But still the voice still trialed behind her it was distant but still loud, there was nothing stopping her scream other than the thought that he might want her to scream, that he might get pleasure from it, might enjoy it. she tensed up trying to lock her body down and get ready for a fight.

He was almost like a silhouette, almost clear but still solid against the leafy background, he was there but faded, almost picturesque but on the other side of the clearing stood Gaara on a tree stump, he wasn't wearing the same clothes as the last time, his earthen colored ninja garb was now replaced with a black one piece with steel studs, his black trench coat was open but wrapped at his waist his head band was tied around his waist and there was no gord he was standing there free the sand whipping around him, the sand almost an entitee of its own at this point almost a solid of its own fear, its own power. A shiver shot down her spine as she thought about what he might be capable of since his transformation, the power almost flowed off of him, and in the back of her head she couldn't believe what she had just said, what she had just heard herself say.

"Well why are you back here, I mean if I got my ass kicked as bad as you did by out most joking ninja, well I would be to ashamed to show myself to any village let alone my own, so where do you get off coming back to this one, why don't you just leave before I call Naruto back to smash your face in like he did last time." She was about to kill herself, she couldn't believe that she had the audacity, the bravery, or even the strength to say what she had just said. But he wasn't mad he just sort of stood there and laughed, he wasn't evil, he wasn't laughing evily anyway, he just sort of laughed like an old friend told him a really funny joke. But it was a look in his eyes he still didn't have the mental stability to be normal, his eyes were larger than usual they were bulging, he was almost about to pop them out, he was disgusting to look at, his face was breaking apart, then it hit her, he wasn't laughing he was crying, those high notes were sound barriers, and he was nothing but a puppet a illusion for what he really is, and immediately there was a poof and she could feel herself running across the forest running trying to disburse from the scene of pure evil, up ahead she could see Shikimaru running but she wasn't trying to run, he was controlling her forcing her to run, forcing her to get away, while he himself put abnormal strain on his body.

Shikimaru was risking his life to save hers he loved her so much as to put his own life on the line. Three figures dashed past her line of vision, she could see blue pink and orange tints to the blur, but they weren't running away from the scene they were running to the scene, running towards the rampant Gaara, who at this point was trying to kill her and Shikimaru, who were now running from him, was he chasing? Was the Naruto? And could they stop him a second time? The questions raced through her mind raced through what she was sure to be an eternity of thought and imaginative scenes of the epic battle. But then her mind also raced to the thought of her boyfriend who had to be running low on chakra, had to be running out of power, but how did he grab her without her seeing him disburse or even put up his hand signals. She could feel the grip over her loosen until she was running on her own, running by herself. She loved the feeling of freedom which means she could slow down but refused to, she kept running. There was a boom and a wall of dust and smoke flew past and over them from the scene. They were fighting, and people were getting hurt, they picked up there pace now running up to the entrance to the village. To the place where they would be partially safe. They waited till they got passed the gate before looking back where they could now see a giant snake slamming through the forest, the memories of the last time they took this thing on haunted her, the ninja trails, the great attack, the death of the hokage.

But it wasn't alone she could see a giant frog appear from a puff of smoke, could see the giant animals fighting, and there were specks of movement, could see giant clashes and sound of metal on metal. But it wasn't from the battle it was from behind them they turned around the village was under attack, this time they were in, and people were locked in battle, locked in desperate fighting. What was it? The final chunin test? That was what todays big plan was the final chunin exam, a fight enbetween the final ninja to see who would be graduated, there was an intense wave of fighting as ninja went back and forth, the intense wave was not human, but wind. Temari let out another lash of wind from her giant fan, the blast took ino back, the wave was cool but stung like thousands of kuni launching into her body, nothing could have hit her harder than the blast of wind that wiped through her body, it was almost as if it were a being into its self. There was a black mass shoot across the bridge where they were standing and almost seeing it she dived out of the way launching left and into the sun.

"that wont work a second time, I refuse to let you do that to me besides how do you get away from the lack of chakra??" Timari looked confused as she started to brake up the ground around them disrupting the movment of the shadow trail he kept sending at her. Ino jumped into action launching herself at Timari trying to grab ahold of her, left swing, right swing, head butt blow after blow she landed none of it seemed to do anything to her as she kept swinging at her, she glanced them off with her fan or her arms while continuasly swerving her movments on the side walk trying to avoid the shadow, then it hit her, she got a hit in on her throught that stunned her, she fell to her knees unable to catch a breath, the shadow caught her at once but to no avail she popped and a log appeared, a blast of wind caught Ino in the back, Shikimaru freaked and launched himself at her punches, kicks, kuni everything he had went at her, each hit catching her off guard, punch, kick, stab, all of it landing on the chest neck and back, slamming her into the ground only long enough to pick her up and toss her inot another building, throwing her into windows and trash cans. The burst of energy was unlike anything he had ever felt it was pulsing through him as he kept on going, slamming this body over everything he could find, blood was starting to protrude out of her nose and mouth, and when he was sure he had smashed all of her bones he went to Ino.

"H,h,hey a,are you okay?" He asked her, trying to nudge her his hand shaking he nudged her again and again no response. She had gotten a decent hit in on her back, nothing he couldn't fix, he scooped her up into his arms and went back to the nearest house he could find, kicking the door open he forced his way into the living room, lucky for him nobody was home, once inside he went directly for the living room, removing everything from the table infront of him, placing her body on it trying to think there was still adrenaline pumping through his body he quickly removed her shirt and flipped her over, there was no breakage in her back however there were some deep lacerations in her skin which would have caused enough pain to knock a person out, he started to pull out gaus and bandages from his pouch, looking for a spare anything to hold it all together he settled for his hair pin wrapping her body up tight and spearing it in place trying to stop the bleeding and help hold the preasure. Even if he could slow it down long enough for him to dress her again he could take her to his house where he had what he needed. But to no luck the blood kept flowing and she got paler and paler. He tried pulling everything together, eventually he just decided to tie her to the table and take it with him, it wasn't that heavy he just would have to be very carefull about moving with it the smallest bump could move her closer to death. And a couple clones later they were carrying her down the street on a table shirt on but open and red bandagings barley covering her chest and stomache. She was a sight that not even doctors wanted to see.

They moved there way into the village trying to avoid all battles and all conflict with sound/sand ninja so that they could increase ino's chances at survival. It was almost impossible there were ninja everywhere, and nothing could stop the invevitable, she was going to die and he knew it, yet if there was a 1% chance for her survival than he was going to take a shot for it, he couldn't be without her, and if she were to die than so would he. It was almost to much for what he expected to do. And that 1% was more than he would ever need even if he were going to lose his own life he was bound and determined to save her life, he couldn't take the chance at losing her, and even he was no real medical ninja, he needed to either get her to his dad or to the barracks by the hokage tower and seeing as that wasn't going to happen and the hospital was on the other side of the village it looked like he would have to make it past the swarms of attacking ninja and to his father who would most likely be securing the hokage/ school escape routes. Huhhhh he let out a sigh before laying the table down, he thought about the path he would have to take, he could go rooftops it would be faster but there were more attacks on the roofs, he would be safer going the waterway but then he would have to cut through the arena and through the main battle ground to get to his dad…or he could go underground because the escape route combined with the sewers at one or two points for a alternate escape route, and then he would walk right into him….This was a predicament but he would have to untie Ino and support her all the way through the sewers this was going to be to much work but it was going to be a good way to save her life.

He cracked open the manhole and slid the cover out of the way letting ino down first, she was still unconscious making the job even harder but if she were awake then it would mean more blood flow, more bleeding and she would die a lot faster than if she were just wounded by a regular cut. But still the task at hand was going to be enough to test even the best medical ninja, this was going to be fun. His father should be just ahead of the bend about half a mile down the way and if he were to catch up to them then he would have to hurry up and make it through the secret door and reseal it, all at the same time as carrying his payload he was not going to let this slow him down. He crawled back up the ladder sliding the manhole closed and just in time because as soon as he slid it shut there was a sound of footsteps patting over the metal and then they faded off this was perfect they walked over the rough walkway up to the wall that was concealed by shadow, removed a weak brick and slid the wall to the side and roughly sliding Ino through the space, walking in himself brick still in hand, he slid the door shut and placed the brick back into place and picked into back up, he put her into a back strap carry and lugged her towards the bend, the path was long as dark, the quite was soon cut by the distant lamp light and sounds of children talking, wondering what was going on.

He picked up his pace just enough to meet the children when he broke the corner it was enough to put the children into a spiraling fit and spooking them to ghosts but that was nothing. Shikimaru looked at his dad who was following up the crowd and he moved his head to point to the distant wall, as soon as they were out of earshot he told his dad the proceeding events.

"Listen I know your watching the kids and that you have a job but look after ino I have to do something and I cant be worrying about her, just do this I will meet you after the attack." He left ino in his fathers charge and rushed back the way the children approached from towards the school he was going to get back to the woods and help stop the oncoming enemy and stomp out the elite squads, he couldn't leave all the fun to the squads could he. He left the path in the schools backyard and continued his way to the forest if he could he would help out naruto or sasuke, he rushed his way out and started his way out to the main gates, the village was very quite besides the now dead snake and the legion of ninjas attacking the village. He rushed the gates, dashing towards the forest; at the very least he can see what happens. A sharp pain fills his body, the rush coursed through him and he could feel the intense rush of pain and adrenaline caused his collapse. His vision started to escape him, the sight slowly blurred. The world around him slipped away, then nothing his sight drifted and slipped into nothingness. Then all was dark and he was gone for as long as he could remembered… he slept.

XXXXXXX-Thanks for reading my second chapter I promise to have more of that loving action that you want but a friend of mine told me to add some adventure to it and drag the story out so you should enjoy this next chapter it will be all you expect please help me to make it better review it and send me your ideas. Thnx love Funperson.


End file.
